Hello
by summermocha
Summary: The word that brought a younger boy who loves fishing, and a small girl who owned a ranch together was: hello.


**Hello**

Hellllooooooo there everyone! It's great to be back to writing again. I'm sorry for the long absence, a lot has happened and I was just _way _too busy, and excuses excuses...  
I'm a bit rusty, so I hope you're all okay with a drabble for today.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, in any shape or form.

* * *

He stared at the deep teal waters beneath his dry feet. '_I shouldn't walk around in these sandals anymore,_' he thought to himself, '_or maybe I just need some lotion._' He sat on the edge of the dock as usual, fishing. He's heard Renee tell him often that many women in town say that he's not into women, but instead _fish_. Or that he's always fishing to look for the _Kappa _or even a mermaid. It usually wouldn't bother him, but today it did.

He kept thinking of when he saw her earlier today.

Molly, the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on. In fact, he thought she was the Harvest Goddess herself! He was shocked when he had found out she was a mere mortal. Her short, chestnut brown hair was messy, but almost in a _perfect _way. She had flawless, milky skin, and beautiful amber eyes. Toby thought that her beauty was _inhuman._

He felt luck was on his side when she appeared at the Fishery today. She hadn't come in months.

But then, he thought his luck was vanishing as he saw who was with her. She was purchasing fish with Gill- the Mayor's son.

'_Are they on a date?_' He thought.

"There ya go, Molly, some delicious trout! Raw and ready for cookin'!" Uncle Ozzy said to her, handing her the fish.

"Thank you," Molly replied, smiling.

'_Her smile is as sweet as an apple,_' he remembered thinking, '_It could brighten any dark day I have. Or any day for that matter,_'

Gill Hamilton's deep indigo eyes locked with Toby's eyes. He remembered the intense stare. As if Gill had looked into Toby's soul- as if, he could read his mind. As if he could _see _the intense feelings he had for Molly. "Let's go Molly," He said, darting his eyes away soon after. He placed his hand on the back of her thigh, trying to hurry her out the door.

"Thank you again for-" His uncle was cut off when the door behind Molly and Gill shut closed. Uncle turned to him. "Is a nice girl like Molly dating Lil' Hamilton?"

"I don't know," Toby replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Such a shame," His uncle responded. "She's such a sweet gal...and I love our mayor, but that Gill boy is t-r-o-u-b-le! With a _capital _t!"

His little cousin, Paolo, snuck into their conversation. "I saw them kiss the other day!"  
Those few words made his heart sink, like a sunken ship.

_Kiss.  
_That meant they were dating, didn't it?  
The Island of Castanet was a unique one.  
It was social rule that you can only date _one person _your entire life. And that person, will be the person you marry. That's how it just always was.  
And when Toby had heard those words, "_I saw them kiss the other day!_", he was heartbroken.  
'_Molly has chosen the one she wants to be with,_' he began to think, '_she will get a blue feather eventually from him.._' his frown began to deepen.

He visited Renee's farm later- er, ranch. _Ranch. _He knew Renee _hated _that he called her precious Horn Ranch a farm. He wished she could be more laid-back about it, like Molly was.

"This is some _fresh _Good Cheese we made, just this morning!" Renee said, handing him Good Cheese.  
"It smells lovely," Toby said, inspecting it.  
Renee smiled, happy to recieve praise. "It'll be 560 G, and an extra 20 G as charge for you sniffing it," Renee said, with a wink. "Just kiddin', Toby!" She replied, blushing a little.  
The silver haired boy smiled. "Very funny," Toby took out his wallet, and placed 560 Gs into Renee's hand.  
"Thank you as always," She smiled even bigger. "friend!"  
Toby smiled back at her, a little bigger.  
_Friend. _'_I'm probably her only guy friend,_' he thought, '_thank goodness I don't have to gossip with her about silly things, like she does with Kathy!_' Gossip.  
_Friends gossip.  
_"Renee," He said, saying her name with a slight question. "Tell me everything you know about the mayor's son."  
It was a long, brooding conversation.  
At first, Renee _refused _to gossip with Toby. Absolute refusal.  
"Toby, why do _you _want to gossip?" She asked, and "What's wrong with Gill?".  
But after he told her _why _he would like to know about Gill, she frowned a bit, but continued. Gill Hamilton's full name is Gilbert. Birthday Winter 2. Likes tomatoes. Lost his mother at a young age. Is not dating Molly. Just thinks she's cute. His mother was a teacher. Gill really actually likes Luna. His father has not remarried.  
_Is not really dating Molly._

_Just thinks she's cute._  
_Is really after Luna, Candace's sister...?_

It didn't matter to Toby, as long as he was aware they were not dating.  
That was all that mattered.  
_All that mattered._

He thanked Renee for her time. And although he thougtht he had seen sadness in her eyes, he did not mention anything. As he left Horn Ranch, he decided to fish by the waterwheel- he had some spare time. Uncle wouldn't need him back in the shop for quite some time.  
He stood there, waiting for fish to take his bait.  
But something even better took his bait.

He heard footsteps approach him. It was Molly! She was coming from the other side of the bridge, approaching him.  
"Oh, hello Toby!" Molly said to him, waving. She walked towards him, with a beautiful light in her eyes. The light of youth, beauty, fairness...  
"H-hello, Molly," He said to her. He felt his heart _racing _now. Racing, like the horses Renee and Kathy use. He felt warmness in his cheeks.  
Molly stood very close to him. His heart began beating even faster.  
She stopped to admire his fishing pole. It was tattered, old, and in a deep need of repair, but her eyes only showed awe. "You can fish? That's amazing, I'd love if it you could show me how to some time!"  
Toby smiled at her. "Of course, I'd love to," He replied. "here, u-uh, why don't you have this pole? I have another pole, anyways. I'm sorry it's so old and gross," A sweat drop fell from his head.  
Molly smiled. "It's fine," She replied, "I love it! Thank you," She took the pole rather greedily. She gripped it into her hands, attempting to fish.  
Toby raised an eyebrow. "O-oh, Molly, you hold the pole like _this_," He stood behind her now, and put his hands on top of her warm, soft hands, and positioned them correctly on the pole.  
Molly blushed a deep shade of pink. "Oh, thank you," She said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
Toby smiled, "It's fine," and he attempted to release his grip on her hands.  
"No, keep them there," Molly said, stopping him. "Your hands are soft," She looked at him, smiling.  
He felt his heart pounding. Butterflies began raging in his stomach. He kept his hands on top of hers, and stood closer to her and rested his head onto her shoulder. He smelled her scent of honey and milk- a lovely combination. He smiled from ear to ear.

'_What a lovely girl,_' he thought, '_I'm so lucky to be with her, right now..._' he looked at her deep, caramel eyes focused on fishing. '_And all it took was a simple _hello_..._'

* * *

I'm sorry it was such an awful story~ I'm a bit (very) rusty.  
I hope you still enjoyed it, nonetheless!C:


End file.
